


Till We Meet Again

by Bulldog78



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War I, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 03:13:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30032151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulldog78/pseuds/Bulldog78
Summary: Au During the First World War. Captain Will Turner returns home after four years on the Western Front.
Relationships: Angelica Malon/Jack Sparrow, Elizabeth Swann/Will Turner, Weatherby Swann/Original Female Character(s)





	1. Chapter 1

Prolouge

Waterloo: Paddington Station London. 

4th February 1919

I Captain William Jonathan Turner II of the Rifle Brigade (The Prince Own Consort) stepped off the train from Dover. The war had been over for nearly three months. 

It was the first time I had set foot on in English Soil in four and half years. Jack and Philip had made it home before I had. The platforms where a maze of people catching and leaving trains.

A good number of other Tommies stepped off the train from Dover to London. Some where met by family, sweetheart and wives. Some had no one there to welcome them home. 

I heaved my bag over my shoulder. I moved through the horde of bodies moving about the platforms of Paddington. The announcer droned over headed on trains entering and leaving Paddington.

Fighting my way through the mass of people till I found my train. Going to Swanston. I made my way through the First Class Car till I found my seat. Stowing away my gear. I removed my hat, taking my seat.

The Train Whistle blew as the train pulled out of the Paddington.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Swann Estate, Surrey England 

4th August 1914

I Lance Corporal Will Turner slipped out of bed not wanting to wake my sleeping wife. I dressed as quietly possible. Pulling on my boots near the window I glanced over the sprawling Estate that was my father in laws.

Weatherby and my father had serviced to together in South Africa at the turn of the Century. Bill Turner dying wish was that Weatherby care for his son. His wife Arabella had died in child birth months earlier.

When Weatherby return home to England from South Africa. He kept his promise to his dying friend. I had been in the care of Revered Thomas Swift and his wife Emma at the time.  
Weatherby brought me to the Estate placing me in the care of the Estate Blacksmith Jacob Brown and his wife Audrey.

For a few years I had a family till Audrey died. Jacob lost himself in drinking. Jacob shot himself one night two years after Audrey had died. That was seven years ago now.

Shutting the door closed behind him. I descended the stairs reaching the main floor of the manor. 

“I will take the telegram to Lord Swann.”Roberts the head Butler demeaned.

“Sorry Sir. I was told to deliver it personally to Lord Swann” The boy delivering the telegram argued back.

“Roberts is there a problem” I spoke up as I approached the door.

“Nothing that concerns you MR TURNER” Roberts all but sneered. The house staff and most of the people in Swanston still liked to gossip about how a poor orphaned Blacksmith turned Soldier had married way above his station.

Ignoring Roberts.”I can take the telegram to Lord Swann. I’m his son in law” I explained to the boy.

“I supposed I can give to you then Mr Turner is it”

“Aye it is.”I nodded.

The boy handed me the telegram rather then Roberts who only glared at me. 

“You forget your place.”

“No it seems you forget your place Mr Roberts. I am Elizabeth husband and a member of this family. I don’t answer to you.”I cut him off. Roberts had always had a strong dislike for me every since Weatherby had brought me to the Estate.

I headed in the direction of Weatherby’s Study. I knocked on the door a muffled answer of enter came from the other side.

“Will your up earlier” Weatherby looked up from the Estate Books he was going over.

“I was going for a ride. This came for you this morning. Said it urgent” I handed the telegram to Weatherby.

“Oh Good Lord” Weatherby eyes went wide. His face lost all colour at what whatever was in the telegram. I poured myself a glass of Whiskey.

“Bad News” I asked pouring one for Weatherby.

“War has been declared. On Germany” Bloody hell. There had been talking going about the barracks before I had left on leave. That we’d be going to war with Germany.

“I suspect you will be getting your orders soon.”There was no doubt I would be sent to either France or Belgium. 

“No doubt” I agreed.

I only prayed this bloody war would be over before it started. Another reason for our visit to the Swann Estate. Elizabeth was with child. I only hoped I would be back before our child was born. Then again there was no guaranty that I would.

Weatherby and I sat for a time in his study. There was a knock on the door. 

“Be your pardon my Lord. Lady Swann sent me to tell you and Mr Turner that breakfast is ready.”The maid bowed leaving the room.

Entering the dining room where the rest of the family where seated. I took a seat beside Elizabeth. Kissing her on the cheek.

“Father is it true we’re going to war with Germany” Thomas suddenly asked.

“Where did you hear that Thomas” I glanced over at my father in law.

“There’s been talk in the village about it. Is it true”

“Thomas. The breakfast table is no place for such talk” Katherine Swann intervened.

“If there is a war. I’ll be enlisting it’ll be a grand adventure.”Thomas said with a youthful innocent naivety 

“The battlefield is no place for a boy of fifteen”

“But what about Benjamin, Samuel and Andrew.” Thomas argued.

“Benjamin is of age to Enlist should he wish to. Samuel and Andrew are too young to enlist like you. That is my final word on it Thomas.” Weatherby turned his attention to Katherine.”I have to go to   
London in a few days. Cabinet Business”

The tension was thick around the breakfast table after that. Thomas all but stormed off after breakfast. No doubt to sulk. 

Elizabeth and I headed to the stables. I saddle Dutchmen and Empress. Giving Elizabeth a leg up we set off. 

“Will what’s trouble you.”Elizabeth asked as we walked at an easy pace.

“Nothing’s troubling me. If we do go to war with German. I will most likely be sent to either France or Belgium” I answered leaning across taking her hand in mine.

“William Jonathan Turner. I know when your lying. Both you and father have been on edge since breakfast”

“Your father got a telegram this morning from London” I stopped Dutchmen.

“Is that why he has be in London in a few days” I nodded.”We’re at war aren’t we”

“Aye. We’ve declared war on Germany” Slipping from the saddle. I helped Elizabeth down. I tethered both horses to a tree.

“When do you leave.”

“When I get my orders in the next few days most likely.”I wrapped my arms around Elizabeth.

“Promise me Will. You’ll come home to us”

“I can’t promise that my love. But I will do all I can to come home safe to you and our child” I vowed placing my hand on Elizabeth still flat stomach

“You bloody better keep that promise William Turner or I will hunt you down and kill you myself.”

“I will do my best. I think Thomas is not going to heed your father and enlist anyway” I had a feeling this war would be a long and brutal.

“He’s fifteen, thinks he is a man. He is stubborn like father”

“Aye and your just as stubborn” I received a slap on the chest for that remark.

Swann Estate, Surrey England.

5th August 1914

My orders had arrived yesterday afternoon. I had to report to Harrow in London on the 18th 

News had broken that England was now at war with Germany. Both Swanston and the Estate where a buzz with talk. There was already a call for volunteers to fight for King and Country. Everybody though   
that war would be over in a matter of months.

Some old friends of Weatherby and Katherine where coming for dinner. The Norringtons. To say James Norrington and I weren’t friends was putting it mildly. He was still sore that Elizabeth had chosen me over him.

We had yet to tell the family that Elizabeth and I where expecting our first child in six months.

The maids where fussing over Elizabeth dress for dinner tonight. I sat on the balcony rolling a cigarette watching the sunset. A Rolls Royce pulled into the main yard of the Estate. One of the footmen opened the door.

Admiral Norrington, Lady Norrington and their two sons and daughter James, Charles and Jessica stepped out of the Rolls Royce. 

“My dress does not need to be so tight. I do need to be able to breath” Elizabeth remarked from inside our bedroom.

“Sorry Miss”

I chuckled to myself as I lit the cigarette watching the sun go down. The maids and Estella left the room shortly after.

“God why did my mother have to invite them here” Elizabeth stepped out onto the balcony where I sat.

“They are old friends. It would rude not to invite them.” I wrapped my arms around her. Pulling her down to sit on my lap.

“Is it wrong to not want even see them why can’t we just stay up here the two of us.”

“I too would rather stay here with you.” I whispered kissing Elizabeth’s necks.

“Pray tell what we would be doing”

“We wouldn’t be leaving this room nor the bed. I’d spend hour upon hour ravishing you” I whispered in Elizabeth’s ear.

Elizabeth eye’s darken with desire.

“Elizabeth, William are you ready yet” Weatherby called from the other side of the door.

“You know we could just ignore him. Stay here.” 

“He’ll keep knock till we answer” I grunted under my breath. Elizabeth got up out of my lap. I stood from the chair. 

Elizabeth went into the bedroom. I stamp out the half finished cigarette. We headed down to the dinning room.

“Elizabeth it wonderful to see you again” James Norrington came forward kissing Elizabeth on the cheek.

“You as well James. Lord and Lady Norrington, Charles and Jessica” Elizabeth greeted the four other Norringtons in the room.

“William” Norrington held out his hand.

“James” I shook his hand.

I held out the chair for Elizabeth to sit. I took my seat next to her. Benjamin and Andrew sat either side of us. Thomas sat next to Benjamin. It seemed he was still sulking from Weatherby telling he couldn’t enlist.

Conversation where curt and tense between everybody at the table. No one had mentioned that we England was now at war with Germany.

“I dare say we will show those Germans a thing or two. Mark my words it will be over in weeks if not months” Admiral Norrington declared banging his fist on the table.

“Will you being going Benjamin” Charles. Norrington’s younger brother asked.

“I haven’t thought much of it Charles. What of you will you being enlisting”

“Most defiantly. I only hope I get to France before the war is over. They say it will be over by Christmas.” Charles answered with the same fool hearty misguided youthful naivety to war Thomas had spoken with yesterday.

“What of you Mr Turner will you being enlisting” Jessica snidely remarked.

“I am already enlisted into His Majesties Army. We’re sailing for France on the 23rd” I coolly answered 

“What regiment are you attached to.”Admiral Norrington asked sipping on his wine.

“The Rifle Brigade The Prince’s Own Consort.”

“What of you James. Will you be going to France” Weatherby asked breaking the tension that had fallen back over the table.

“I will be patrolling the Channel on the Dauntless. Keeping the shipping lanes no doubt safe. Lord Swann”

“Elizabeth you haven’t touched you Trifle. It’s your favourite” Katherine noticed Elizabeth hadn’t touched it nor the wine in front of her.

“I don’t think I’ll be having any now or for the next six months”

“What on earth for” I saw the wheels turning in Katherine’s head.”Elizabeth your not”

“Yes Mother. You and Father are to be grandparents in six months”

“Oh this is wonderful news. Thornton” Weatherby called.

“Yes my lord.”

“Raid the cellar find our best wine. We are celebrating. I am to be a Grandfather” I could help not smirking at Norrington. 

Southampton Docks, Southampton. Hampshire England 

23rd August 1914.

The docks at Southampton where a bustle of activity. The whole family had come to say their goodbyes as we sailed for France.

“Whelp” I heard Jack call over to me. My best mate. Corporal John ‘Jack’ Sparrow stood with his Angelica Sparrow nee Teach 

“Jack. Captain” I nodded to our Captain. Captain Hector Barbossa. Beside him was his wife Margaret

“Mister Turner. Mrs Turner” Barbossa replied. 

“Jack Sparrow. You come back to me and Edward or I will kill you myself” Angelica threatened. 

“Course I will love. I’m Corporal Jack Sparrow

“Good luck and God’s Speed William” Weatherby held out his hand.

“And you as well Sir”

“Look after yourself. My grandchild needs it's father” Katherine kissed me on the cheek.

“Hang on grandchild. You mean your not a eunuch dear William.”Jack interrupted.

“What I’m surprise you know where to put it and how to use it” I shot back at him

“Trust me Jack. Will is certainly not a eunuch” Elizabeth added.

“Alright. Alright. I don’t need to know about his prowess in the bedroom”

“You come back to us.”I wrapped my arms around here.

“I will. Keep a weather eye on the horizon” I whispered kissing her one last time. 

I regrettable pulled away. I hugged Elizabeth one last time before turning to leave. It was hard walking up the gangplank with Jack and the rest of lads.

Jack and I stood together as we pulled away from dock. Two tug boats where towing us out of the harbour. I silently prayed I would make it home from this war. Home to Elizabeth and our child. No   
matter what it took.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Le Mans, France 

31st August 1914

What was left of the 1st Battalion had stumbled into Le Mans yesterday. Three days of hard marching we’d escaped from the Germans. The Battle at Le Cateau had been a disaster. The Germans hits us at 0300 that morning.

After eight hours orders came for us to retreat. There was no way for us to hold the line. Four years in. I had never killed a man before that day. We retreated what had been left of us to Saint Quinton.  
We began the march South. After two days we lost the Germans. We marched for another day till we reached Le Mans yesterday. 

There had a thousand of us when we had landed at Le Havre a week ago. We lost over half our numbers. Some where died, others had died of their wounds and poor buggers who hadn’t been quite as lucky had been taken prisoner.

Jack and myself where some of the lucky ones. We had survived the battle and made it back to Le Mans mainly unharmed expect for being footsore and tired.

31st August 1914

Dear Elizabeth 

I hope this letter finds you. I am alive and unharmed. We are resting now in the town of Le Mans just outside Paris. It is hard to believe it’s has been eight days since we said our goodbyes on the Docks at   
Southampton.

I miss you my darling, How are the rest of the family back home. What is happening back in Swanston. I pray that I make it back home before our child comes into world. Though I fear that may not happen.

I do not know when I will be coming home to you and our child. I will do all I can to make it home to you and our child.

Tell them that I love them.

I love you my darling girl.

All my love. Will.

Swanston, Surrey England 

3rd September 1914

Elizabeth Swann-Turner had gone into town with her mother Katherine and her younger brothers Samuel and Andrew. Ten days had passed since Will and Jack had sailed for France. 

Two days after Will had left for France. Benjamin and Thomas had come home that evening with news. They had both Enlisted. Thomas had lied about his age and forging Father’s signature. Father was in   
London still he had no idea what Thomas had done.

They had left for Basic Training a few days ago. There had been a mass of local women going up to men not in uniform placing white feathers on their coats.

“Lady Swann. Miss Elizabeth” Katherine and Elizabeth where stopped by Reverend Thomas Swift's wife Emma. Their only son and child Phillip was with them. Phillip had become a man of god like his father   
before him.

“Mrs Swift. Phillip how are you” Katherine replied 

“Very well. Lady Swann. Elizabeth it’s good to see you again. I heard Will’s gone to France” Phillip was old friend to both her and Will.

“Yes he left ten days ago now” Elizabeth’s eye narrowed as she spotted Ida Braddock and Mable Thompson harassing her younger brothers Samuel and Andrew.”Excuses me for a moment” Phillip, Emma and Katherine watched Elizabeth go over to where Samuel, Andrew, Ida and Mabel stood not far from them.

“You should be doing your part” Elizabeth heard Ida yap at her brothers.

“Their Eleven and Nine. Too young enlist” Elizabeth spoke up from behind the four of them.

“They have a duty to their king and our country” Mable tried to argue.

“Are you deaf. They are children. Not old enough to be going to France or anywhere near a battlefield. You would place your silly white feathers on call them cowards. When they are only boys” Elizabeth dismissed her argument.

“But”

“But nothing. My husband is already over in France. My two brothers have already enlisted isn’t that enough. And what of your brothers. Are they going to do their bit for King and Country” Elizabeth remarked.

Both Mable and Ida left in huff. 

“The white feathers” Phillip asked joining the three Swann siblings.

“You’ve had them as well”

“I’ve got about half a dozen. I already plan to do my bit for King and Country” Phillip explained.

“What did your father say to that”

“Said He would support me whatever my decision was.”Thomas Swift had always preached against violence and killing.

Bourg et Comin France 

15th September 1914

We had halted the German advance outside of Pairs ten days ago. For more then a week we had slowly but surely pushing the Germans back. It had been without heavy loses within the Battalion. 

We’d been reinforced with about two hundred replacements. Some Soldiers who had been wounded in the Battle of Le Cateau had returned to the Battalion before we where put back in the line.

We had been ordered to start digging in. This war wasn’t going to be over for some time yet. Jack got lucky a few days ago a bullet caught his cap. It had left a nice sized hole. He been lucky. I’d had a few close calls in the passed ten days.

Jack was asleep beside me. A photo of Angelica and baby Edward clutched in his hand.

15th September 1914

Dear Elizabeth.

I hope by the time I writing this letter. My last letter has reached you. It has been a harrowing few weeks. I have seen more death in this passed two weeks then I ever though in my life time.

I am safe and unharmed as one can be in a war. We have lost a good few men these past few weeks. 

Tell Andrew I will wish him a happy birthday on the 18th.. 

“Who you writing whelp” Jack asked now awake.

“Just a letter home to Elizabeth” I glanced over at Jack.” Have you written to Angelica”

“Can’t find the words or what the hell to say really”

“Never though you be a lost for words mate” I set the half written letter down.

“I anit. Just don’t know what to tell her. Don’t want to give her false hope that I’ll come home in one piece. There anit no guarantee I will or that I’ll come home at all”

“Just write to her mate. She probably sick with worry as she hasn’t heard from you”I advised picking the half finished letter.

Swann Estate, Surrey England.

19th September 1914

Weatherby was home from London. If only for a few days. Elizabeth had finally heard from Will. Two letters from France had arrived. One dated the 31st the other the 15th.

Katherine was having a few society lady friends of hers over. Ladies Tipton, Montgomery and Norwood. They where having tea and refreshments in the drawing room. 

“Your eldest two have enlisted I hear” Lady Tipton sipped on her tea.

“Benjamin and Thomas have enlisted. What of your eldest sons “

“George and Robert have both made it in. They’ve been selected for Officers training school. What of Benjamin and Thomas” Tipton boasted.

“Benjamin is going to Officers Training. What of your sons Lady Montgomery, Lady Norwood”

“My Edward has enlisted.”Norwood replied.

“My Albert, Frederick and Walter have all gone to fight for King and Country”

“What of the Blacksmith son in law of yours Katherine. Will he be doing his part for King and Country.”Lipton snidely asked.

“My husband is already in France Lady Lipton. He left for France on the 23rd of last month.”Elizabeth spoke as she entered the drawling room.

“Oh I see”

“I didn’t know William was with the Army. Katherine. What Regiment is he with” Montgomery this time asked.

“The Rifle Brigade”

“Oh Weatherby got him a commission then” Norwood questioned.

“No Will isn’t an officer Lady Norwood. He’s a Lance Corporal”

Elizabeth left the drawing room trying to find somewhere quite to read Will’s letters. Elizabeth headed for the stable.

“Miss Elizabeth” Gibbs a grizzly former sailor turned Stable Master greeted her as she entered the stables.

“Gibbs”

“Will you be needing me to saddle Empress or Dutchmen then Miss” Gibbs asked.

“No I just came for some peace and quite. And to read Will’s letters”

“I leave you to your letters then Miss Elizabeth” Gibbs left the stables. 

Elizabeth found a place to seat between Dutchmen and Empress’s stalls. Dutchmen lowered his dapple grey neck mouthing at her hair. The Thoroughbred Stallion was a handful for anyone other then Will   
or herself.

Elizabeth rubbed him under his chin. Dutchmen wicked happy for the attention. Empress not be out done. Lowered her head also demanding attention.

Elizabeth opened the fist letter began to read.

31st August 1914

Dear Elizabeth 

I hope this letter finds you. I am alive and unharmed. We are resting now in the town of Le Mans just outside Paris. It is hard to believe it’s has been eight days since we said our goodbyes on the Docks at   
Southampton.

I miss you my darling, How are the rest of the family back home. What is happening back in Swanston. I pray that I make it back home before our child comes into world. Though I fear that may not   
happen.

I do not know when I will be coming home to you and our child. I will do all I can to make it home to you and our child.

Tell them that I love them.

I love you my darling girl.

All my love. Will.

Elizabeth folded the first letter, opening the second.

15th September 1914

Dear Elizabeth.

I hope by the time I writing this letter. My last letter has reached you. It has been a harrowing few weeks. I have seen more death in this passed two weeks then I ever though in my life time.

I am safe and unharmed as one can be in a war. We have lost a good few men these past few weeks. 

Tell Andrew I will wish him a happy birthday on the 18th.. 

I must cut my letter short unfortunately my darling. I need sleep. I love you both.

Remember Keep a Weather eye on the Horizon.

All my love Will.

Bourg et Comin France 

28th September 1914

We continued to push the Germans North to the North Sea. I had yet to receive any letters from Elizabeth. The only letter I had been from my old friend back in Swanston. Phillip Swift. 

Phillip had enlisted. He was now training before coming out here to France. He told me of how woman where giving white feathers to men and boys who had enlisted already. Phillip had received six before   
he’d enlisted.

Phillip had mention of an incident where Samuel and Andrew had been given a white feather. They where still boys for fuck sake. Twelve and Ten this year.

Elizabeth had quickly chewed out theses two woman for painting Samuel and Andrew as cowards when they where too young to even enlist.

“OI Will.”Jack called from just up the trench.

“What Jack” I yawned.

“Mails arrived. Letter for yea for Lizzie” Jack dropped the letter into my lap.

“You know she hates you calling her that. You get a letter from Angelica” I picked up the letter.

“I only do it to wind her up. She bites every time. Angelica wrote back to me so that’s a good sign”

I didn’t reply to Jack. I opened the letter.

20th September 1914

Dearest Will. 

I received both of your letters yesterday. Father came back from London a few days ago. He is leaving again in a day or tow.

Both Benjamin and Thomas have enlisted. Only a few days after you sailed for France. Thomas lied about his age, forging father’s signature as well. Father was furious understandable when he found out.

A lot of local women within Swanston having been giving white feathers to those that haven’t already enlisted. Ida Braddock and Mable Thompson are two of them. They had the gal to give them to   
Andrew and Samuel.

My temper being what it is. I gave them a bollocking. They are boys of Nine and Eleven at the time.

I smiled as read the bit of Elizabeth give both Ida and Mable a piece of her mind. I turned my attention back to the letter from Elizabeth.

Phillip it seems has already had six given to him before he enlisted. Andrew said to say thank you for the birthday wish. When you come home could bring him back a German Helmet or Lugger he said.

Both the baby and I are doing fine. I miss you everyday that you are gone. Who knows how long this war will drag out. I do not think it will be finished before Christmas as people are saying.

I love you Handsome.

All my love Elizabeth 

“Most be a good letter your smiling like a bloody loon”

“Read your own letter Sparrow” I folded the letter putting it in my breast pocket/

Hazenbrouck France

11th October 1914

We had now moved north towards France/ Belgium Border. Something big had to be brewing. Another battle was more then likely. Elizabeth and I had exchanged another letter. Life at home was still much   
of the same.

More men where signing up to fight for King and Country. More White Feathers where handed out all over England. 

Word had come down the line the Antwerp had fallen to the Germans yesterday after a nearly two weeks siege. 

I had received a surprising letter from Glasgow today. It seemed I still had family back in Scotland. My Grandfather Henry was still alive along with my grandmother Claire. My father it seemed had three   
sisters and a brother as well.

1st October 1914

Dear William.

This letter may come as a shock to you. I hadn’t seem you since your where a baby. Your father and I did not speak for many years afterwards. 

It was only recently that I learned of his death. It was your Uncle Hamish who started to look for you after we learned of your father’s death in South Africa fourteen yeas ago. Hamish only found your   
mother’s death notice by accident

It was your Aunt Evelyn’s husband who found that you where now in the British Army and fighting in France. Perhaps when this war is over. And you have returned to England. You will come and visit us in Glasgow.

Your father had two other sisters besides Evelyn their names are. Rebecca and Charlotte. 

Your Loving Grandfather Henry Turner.

I folded up the letter from my grandfather. I decided to write a few lines of reply back to him in Glasgow.

11th October 1914

Dear Grandfather.

It was surprise to receive your letter. I hadn’t know my father still had family in Glasgow. I hope you are all well. I am safe and well as one can be in war.

I will most defiantly be taking up your offer to come and visit you in Glasgow once the war is over. By that time Elizabeth my wife and I’s first child will be born.

I know that you will like her grandfather. She is best thing in my life and perhaps the best thing to ever happen to me. 

I can only write a few short lines. My next letter shall be longer

Your loving Grandson. William Jonathan Turner.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Langemarck, West Flanders. Belgium.

22nd October 1914

The gunfire, shell fire the screams of the dying and wounded seemed to blur all into one. I felt a hot searing pain as the bullet ripped through my shoulder.  
“Will you alright mate.”Jack asked he took cover from the machine gun fire from the Germans.

I persevered through the pain. We had to hold the line. If we didn’t. All hope was bloody lost.

31st October 1914

The 2nd Worcesters saved our arses at Gheluvelt. The Germans had broken through the lines we where heavily outnumber and outgunned. The Battalion now was down to less then three hundred men.

“You should go get that dressing changed Mr Turner” Captain Barbossa spoke. He was just as ragged and battle weary as the rest of the battalion.

“It don’t hurt much”

“Aye it might not hurt much. You’d be no good to me if it gets infected and you lose your arm” Barbossa pointed out.

Wytschaete. Belgium 

18th November 1914

The line had finally settle down. It had been snowing for the last four days. Winter was here already and she was here with venges. There less then two hundred of us left in Battalion. We where dug in not   
far from Ypres. 

The Germans had quite the passed few days. Those of us that where left wanted nothing but hot food and some sleep.

Jack was getting what sleep he could get. I had heard from Elizabeth in nearly two months. I hadn’t had a chance to write in last six weeks either

18th November 1914

Dear Elizabeth.

Tonight it is the first chance I have had a chance to write to you. It’s bloody cold tonight. It’s been snowing for the last few days. Winter here I fear will be a cold and viscous one. I am alive and unharmed   
mostly.

Hot food and a good nights sleep is all I really yearn for. I wish I was home with my darling girl rather in this trench. With Jack snoring in my ear beside me. The others lads are good spirit despite all that   
has happened these passed few weeks.

Christmas is only five weeks away. I wish I was spending it with you at home and the family. I had surprising letter six weeks back. From my grandfather in Scotland. I hadn’t known my father still had   
family alive in Scotland.

His letter was a nice surprise. It seems I have an army of Aunts, Uncles and Cousins in Glasgow awaiting us should we visit. 

I love you both.

Keep a Weather Eye On The Horizon.

All my love Will.

I pulled the letter in my pocket. I pulled the blanket over me. I attempted to get some sleep despite the snow and cold.

Swann Estate, Surrey England 

1st December 1914

Elizabeth starred in the embers of the fire burning in her room. A letter from Will sat on bedside table. It had almost two months she received any letters from him. The baby he had been quite active the   
passed few days.

Open the letter.

18th November 1914

Dear Elizabeth.

Tonight it is the first chance I have had a chance to write to you. It’s bloody cold tonight. It’s been snowing for the last few days. Winter here I fear will be a cold and viscous one. I am alive and unharmed   
mostly.

Hot food and a good nights sleep is all I really yearn for. I wish I was home with my darling girl rather in this trench. With Jack snoring in my ear beside me. The others lads are good spirit despite all that   
has happened these passed few weeks.

Christmas is only five weeks away. I wish I was spending it with you at home and the family. I had surprising letter six weeks back. From my grandfather in Scotland. I hadn’t known my father still had   
family alive in Scotland.

His letter was a nice surprise. It seems I have an army of Aunts, Uncles and Cousins in Glasgow awaiting us should we visit. 

I love you both.

Keep a Weather Eye On The Horizon.

All my love Will.

Will had family still in Scotland that had surprised to both her and Will it seemed. It was only early winter and it was bitterly cold. 

“Good news from Mr Turner I hope” Estella asked

“He alive and well that all I hope for. I just wish he was here” The baby too seemed to have that sentiment too. He kicked hard at her stomach.

“Elizabeth you alright”

“Yes I’m alright. It’s just the baby he’s quite active tonight.”Elizabeth answered.

“A boy”

“Call it mother’s intuition. I just have a feeling it’s a boy” To make his present known the baby gave another hard kick.

Estella hoped that Will would return home from the war safe and in one piece for Elizabeth and their unborn child that she felt was a boy.

Wytschaete. Belgium 

25th December 1914

Call a Christmas Miracle or divine intervention. There was no rifle fire, no artillery. It was a beautiful clear late December morning. We sang our Christmas Caroles along with the Germans in the trenches   
across from us.

When dawn had broken, the Germans had crossed No Man’s Land to our trench. At first we thought it as a trick. But they carried no weapons. In broken English they wished us a Merry Christmas.

We too climbed out of trenches unarmed to wish them a Merry Christmas. These men we had been fighting for the passed four months where just like us. They had family and friends they had left behind   
in their country.

Jack and I stood drinking and smoking watching a football game between the English and German soldiers in the middle of No Man’s Land.

“Hans. My names Hans” A German Corporal held out his hand.

“I’m Will, this is Jack” I shook his hand. Jack Shook his hand also.

“Where in England are you from” Hans asked.

“Surrey” I answered. 

“Portsmouth” Jack answered

Hans, Anton and few other German soldiers talked, smoked and drank with us as we watched another football match.

The truce lasted until around noon. We headed back to our respective trenches. I sat back on an old ammo crate. I looked through the package and letters Elizabeth had sent me. 

Jack pinched the gloves and scarf Elizabeth sent me.

“Get your bloody gloves and scarf Sparrow” I nicked them back. 

“Tell Lizzie to send me a pair. I sick of freezing my balls off”

“Write Angelica and ask her” I offhand commented as I opened one of the letters it was from Andrew again asking me to bring back Luger.

I opened the last letter. The writing wasn’t anyone I recognised.

10th December 1914

Dear William.

It was with a heavy heart I write this letter to you. Your grandfather Henry died in his sleep last night. He took Ill with a cough a week ago. 

I felt tears prick in my eyes with every word I read. I would never meet my grandfather. He had been taken from me before I had chance to meet him and get to know him.

I wiped away the tears that had fallen. 

Swann Estate, Surrey England

25th December 1914

Weatherby was home from London again. He spent more time in London then he was home with his family. Christmas day this year was sombre Affair.

William was over in France, Benjamin and Thomas training to go over to France. Over 80,000 lost in the first five months of the war already.

He only hoped the war finished before his youngest two sons where of age to Enlist. There was some good news. His first grandchild was in less then two months. Both Elizabeth and Katherine though it   
was a boy.

Grandson or Granddaughter did not matter to him. As long it was healthy. He prayed the child would still have their father when this war ended.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Wytschaete. Belgium 

2nd February 1915

My mind was most of Elizabeth and the impending birth of our first child. It had been quite around here for the last few months. There was the odd shot fired at the trenches you learned to keep your   
head and arse down because of snipers.

“Lads the reasons I’ve called you in. The powers the be in their inferdent wisdom want information on the German units surrounding us. “Barbossa drawled.

“This is the unit we’re looking for”. First Lieutenant Groves held up Units Colour patch.

“One section will be lead by myself and Lieutenant Groves, two by Sargent Sparrow and three by Corporal Turner” I had been promoted to Corporal three weeks ago.

Soon the barrage started covering us as we moved across no man’s land to the trench we where raiding.

Pulling my Webley Mk VI revolver from it’s holster as Three Section entered their trench. I still had my Enfield with me. We took three prisoners. We made our way out of the trench and back across no man’s land.

A shell exploded not far me. I heard a burst of machine gun fire from behind me. It went dark after that.

“Père ici. Il y a un soldat gravement blessé”A voice cut through the darkness(Father over here. There is a soldier he's badly injured)

“Oh mon Dieu. il est toujours vivant” Someone spoke in French not far from me. Was I dead.(Oh dear god. he's still alive)

“Père, nous devons le faire sortir d'ici. Avant que les Allemands nous trouvent” Another Frenchmen spoke. (Father we need to get him out of here. Before the Germans find us)

“Votre droit Christopher. Il faut l'amener chez le docteur Courtemanche. Il est le seul à pouvoir aider le soldat anglais.” The man from before spoke to the man called Christopher..(Your right Christopher.   
We must get him to Doctor Courtemanche. He is the only one who can help the English Soldier.)

“Nous devons nous dépêcher Père. Je ne pense pas qu'il vivra si nous ne le faisons pas” Christopher agreeded.(We must hurry Father. I don't think he will live if we don't)

I cried out in pain as I was picked up, carried to a wagon. The jolting of the wagon on the uneven road. Irritated my wounds.

I was still between worlds when the wagon came to a stop. I was carried up to a house.

“Christopher, Michael. C'est tard. Qui est-ce.” A Frenchwoman answered the door. (Christopher, Michael. It is late. Who is that.)

“Nous devons voir le docteur Courtemanche. Il a besoin d'un médecin. Un soldat britannique. Il est gravement blessé.”Michael answered (We need to see Doctor Courtemanche. He needs a doctor. A British   
soldier. He is badly hurt.)

“Amenez-le rapidement à l'intérieur. Je réveillerai le docteur Courtemanche” I hear the Frenchwoman say before it all went dark again.(Quickly bring him inside. I will wake Doctor Courtemanche)

Wytschaete. Belgium 

3rd February 1915

Sargent Jack Sparrow and most of 1st Battalion had been searching the dressing station, No Man’s Land for any sign of Will. He had been missing since the Trench Raid last night. Jack hoped to god he   
wasn’t dead or worse taken prisoner.

Captain Barbossa had held off reporting up that Will was Missing in Action presumed ever Killed in Action or taken Prisoner. Jack gathered up Will’s belongs which had been left behind before last night’s   
trench raid. A half finished letter home to Elizabeth as amongst it.

Swann Estate. Surrey England.

4th February 1915

Thomas Swift swallowed heavily as he looked at the Telegram in his hand. He hated delivering these. He had delivered to many of theses in the passed seven months. It wasn’t good news in the telegram.

Will Turner was missing presumed dead. He had gone missing during a Trench Raid.

Thomas raised his hand to knock on the front door of the Manor.

“Father Swift.” It was Lord and Lady Swann youngest Samuel who answered the door.

“Samuel is your mother or sister home” Thomas finally found his voice.

“Yes there home. Has something happened to Father”

“No your father is well as far as I know. I must speak with your sister or mother” Thomas hated deliver this blasted telegrams.

“Mother and Elizabeth are in the drawing room.”Thomas followed the youngest Swann son to the drawing room.

“Father Swift. What brings you here” Katherine looked up when Samuel and Thomas entered the drawing room.

“I have a telegram for Elizabeth. It’s about William. I’m afraid I don’t bring good news with me” Thomas looked down as he handed the telegram to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth hands shook as she opened the telegram 

Colchester Garrison.

Dear Mrs Turner. We regret to inform you. Your Husband Corporal William J. Turner of the 1st Battalion. Rifle Brigade is missing presumed dead/taken prisoner. 

“Elizabeth what is it” Katherine took the telegram from Elizabeth’s shaking hands.

“Oh Dear God.”Katherine cried as she read the Telegram. Will was missing presumed either killed or taken prisoner.

“I’m sorry Katherine. Elizabeth I wish I had better news. I hate delivering these damned telegrams” Thomas cursed. It wasn’t fair.

“Mother what is it. Why is Elizabeth crying”Andrew questioned as he stepped in the drawing room. His mother was holding his only sister who was sobbing. Both Father Swift and Samuel had tears in their   
eyes.

“Andrew it’s Will”

“What about Will. Has Something happened” Andrew asked.

“He’s missing presumed killed in action” Andrew felt his heart drop.

Thomas watched the heartbreaking scenes before. What would this bloody war achieve. His only son was training to go over in fight there in a matter of Months. Lord and Lady Swann eldest two where   
also going over their.

London, Middlesex. England 

4th February 1915

Weatherby was in his office in London. Going over papers, letter for the Cabinet regarding the war.

A knock came from his office door.

“Enter” Weatherby looked up as a Telegram Messenger stood in the doorway of his office.

“Telegram for Lord Weatherby Swann” The boy spoke handing the telegram to Weatherby.

Weatherby thanked. Nodding to his assassinate to pay the boy a tip.

Weatherby. We have received news from France. Regarding. Will. He is Missing. Presumed Dead. What’s the earliest you can come back from London. Katherine.

Dear god please no. Weatherby hoped they where wrong about Will. For Elizabeth’s sake and his grandchild who was due any day now.

“Daniels” Weatherby called to the outer office.

“Yes Sir.”

“Inform Lord Curzon and Mr Law that I will be unable to attend the meeting this afternoon. I must return home on urgent family business” Weatherby asked.

“Yes Sir.”Daniels nodded before leaving the room.

Weatherby hastily packed up his office. He hailed a cab to take him to there House in London. From the house he headed to Paddington to catch a train home to Swanson.

Swann Estate. Surrey England.

4th February 1915

Katherine, Andrew and Samuel had been down in the drawing room. “MOTHER” Elizabeth screamed from upstairs. 

Katherine rushed up the stairs. Andrew and Samuel close on her heals.

“Elizabeth what is it ” Katherine ran through the door.

“The Baby. The Baby’s coming. I can’t do this not without Will”

“Andrew. Go find Mr Jones. Tell him to go to town and fetch the doctor and quickly. Samuel tell Roberts to have hot water and sheets, towels brought here quickly” Katherine order her two youngest.

Andrew and Samuel both ran back downstairs. Andrew went to find their driver Mr Jones. Samuel instead of looking for Mr Roberts he found Mr Gibbs instead.

“MR GIBBS” Samuel stopped out of breath when he reached the stables.

“What is it lad.”

“Elizabeth…. She’s…..Having the baby. Mother said we need hot water and towels.”Samuel said in between breaths. 

“What of your brother.”

“He’s gone to find Davy to got to town and get Doctor Matthews.”Samuel answered.

“The car will take to long. I’ll saddle Dutchmen. He’ll be faster then the car”

Gibbs quickly saddled Dutchmen. He lead the headstrong stallion out of the Stables as Davy came round with the car.

“Andrew. Take the horse cut cross country.”

“But.”Andrew eyed the tall Dapple Grey Stallion uneasily

“Gibbs is right. You go get Doctor Matthews. I will get Tia” Davy bosted Andrew up into the saddle.

The big stallion tossed his head as Andrew dug his heels into his flanks. Sensing he needed to get somewhere urgently the big 18 hand horse took off at a gallop.

Elizabeth resisted the urge to scream as another painful contraction came. There had a been flurry of activity in her room. Maids and house staff rushed about. Her mother had not left her side.

Samuel came back into the room, with Davy, Gibbs and Davy’s wife Tia Dalma.

“Samuel where is your brother.”

“He took Dutchmen to cut across country to get to town quicker to get Doctor Matthews” Samuel answered.

Doctor Horace Matthews had been doing the last of his rounds for the day before going back to his practice.

“Doctor Matthews” Andrew Swann called to him astride a Dapple Grey Thoroughbred Stallion.

“Andrew what is it.”

“It’s my sister. Sir. She gone into labour” Andrew explained as the Stallion danced on the bit.

“I will follow you then young Andrew.” 

It took them close to half an hour to get to the Swann Estate. Andrew slipped out of the saddle. He didn’t bother tethering Dutchmen. Doctor Matthews grabbed his bags as he got out of his sulky.

An ear piercing scream greeted them as they stepped into the house Andrew rushed up the stairs with Matthews following him.

“Your doing well Miss Elizabeth” Estella wiped away the sweat from Elizabeth’s brow.

“Doctor Matthews” Katherine spoke as Andrew entered the room with the Doctor not far behind him.

The hours bleed together. 

“One last push Elizabeth. The baby is almost there” Matthews encouraged.

Elizabeth held on to both Andrew and her mother’s hands as she pushed. A wailing followed.

“You have a healthy son Elizabeth.”Matthews cleaned up the boy before showing the wailing baby to his tired mother.

“Mrs Jones could you clean him up. I think there’s another baby coming.”

“Another one” The next baby took a lot less time to come. 

“You have two healthy baby boys.” 

Matthews got to work checking to make sure there wasn’t any bleeding inside. Stitching up any tears that had occurred during the birth.

Elizabeth was exhausted it had been a long labour.

Weatherby Swann came tearing the front door. His suite and hair a mess. He called out for his wife, daughter and his two sons.

“In here Weatherby.”Katherine called to him from Elizabeth’s room.

Weatherby came through the door he wasn’t prepared for what he saw. Two bundles wrapped up in blankets his grandson or grand daughter had been born.

“My darling girl I came as soon as I heard” Weatherby knelt down beside Elizabeth’s bed side.

“I know father. Would you like to hold one of your grandsons”

“Twins” Weatherby whispered as Mrs Jones hand him one of his twin grandsons.

“Have you thought of names for them.”

“William Weatherby Turner III and Henry Andrew Turner.”Baby Henry opened his eyes looking at him with his father’s eyes.

I will look after and protect the both of you so long as I draw breath. Weatherby silently vowed to himself.


End file.
